


That shirt

by Morriggann



Series: Smut drabbles [5]
Category: Ransom Drysdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: You come home with Ransom wearing THAT shirt!
Series: Smut drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856206
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	That shirt

You came home late that night but Ransom knew. You'd called him earlier so he wouldn't wait on you for dinner. He’d been home for a few months after the time he’d spent in jail and you didn’t like to be away from him for too long. You had accepted him for who he was and loved him so much; you wanted to make the most of any time spent with him, but you had a deadline.

As soon as you went through the door, he was on you like a hawk, but a cute one. He took your purse and your keys, helped you take your jacket off, and kissed you passionately. "Hey, sweetheart. Long day?"

You nodded, refraining a yawn. "Deadlines. I hate them. But I'm off tomorrow."

"Good," he replied. "Now, come here so you can relax," he added as he led you to the living room. 

He sat you on the couch and sat on the other side, then removed your shoes. He put your feet up and began massaging one of them. You groaned in delight, your toes curling. Then, you noticed it. The creme-colored cable knit sweater. You loved that sweater. On him, on you. On the floor, while you had sex. 

Thing was, there was only one reason Ransom now wore this shirt. It was for you. Not to please you. Oh no. This was his 'fucking' shirt He knew the effect it had on you so he wouldn't make slow, sensual love to you. He'd fuck beyond belief.

Your eyebrow raised as you smiled wickedly. You eyed him and he finally noticed. "What?" he asked with a laugh under his breath.

"The shirt. You put that shirt on."

"I did," he simply replied. "What are you going to do about it?"

 _Oh no, he didn't!_ You removed your feet from his lap, stood, and lifted your skirt to pull down your undies. He growled and stood as well, untying his belt and unbuttoning his pants. "I would've waited, sweetheart," he said as his hand caressed your ass. “But now that we’re here…”

He bunched up your skirt and knelt behind you, widening your stance. You knew what that meant. Even if he was going to be rough, he wanted you to be ready for his thick cock. He ate you out, his tongue deep between your folds, teased your hole and sucked on your clit. He went slowly to make sure you were wet for him. 

When he was satisfied, he lifted and aligned himself with your entrance and snapped his hips. You cried out at the stretched but didn't stop him. You didn't want to stop. You'd actually been thinking about this all day, since riding him hard this morning before work.

As his knit-sweated rubbed against your ass, he fucked hard and fast, deep and slow, changing up his speed to keep you on edge. Every time you were about to come, it was like he knew and shifted his speed. 

No words were needed between the two of you when you fucked. He knew your body and you knew his. When he reached to rub your clit as he slammed himself in repeatedly, you recognized the signal. You let go, stopped holding back, and came hard, hugging his cock with your fluttering walls, making him come as well. He filled you, painting your insides white, then rested against your back, his fingers lazily rubbing your clit to wring the last of your orgasm. 

When you pushed him away, over-sensitive, he pulled out and flopped on the couch, buck-naked, and pulled you onto his lap, not caring about the mess. He caressed your cheek, smiling, and said, "That shirt is so good for us, isn't it?"

You grinned and kissed him hard. "Never get rid of it."


End file.
